1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved support for a riser card which projects upwardly from a computer motherboard. PCI cards are plugged into the upper end of the vertical riser. A support connects the upper edge of the riser to the casing of the computer enclosure to prevent possible damage to the riser when the PCI card is plugged into it.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of motherboards, riser cards and PCI cards is well known in the computer industry. The present invention differs from other cards in that it provides support for the riser card.